Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Aloysius Animo
Dr. Animo is one of Ben's main Human villains in the Original Series, Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks like his original series self, but without the Transmodulator. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but with green skin, and with his Omniverse head and facial features. His brain is also not visible. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but has light green skin, longer hair, and more defined muscle. He wears his ''Omniverse ''outfit. Original Series He is the first human villain to appear in the original series. He first debuts in episode 2, "Washington, B.C." where he terrorizes a pet store and brings everything to new life. He then goes to a museum in hopes of reviving a dinosaur. Ben 10: Alien Force He returns in the second-season Alien Force episode, "Voided", where he and everyone in the Null Void refer to him D'Void. He is much stronger in this form, and he terrorizes the people of the Null Void by making them get resources to make him stronger and to make a portal to our dimension. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien He debuts in the Ultimate Alien episode "Escape from Aggregor." He controls a Yeti to battle Four Arms, but Gwen and Kevin come in to stop Animo's devious plot. He then appears again as the main villain (for the first time since Alien Force) in "It's Not Easy Being Gwen." Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but with no visible brain. He appears in You Are Begging For Trouble to get revenge on Ben. In F.A.I.L., he acts as the leader of a supervillain team against Ben. Ben 10.5 He appears in By Land Or Sea, Ben Is There To Help, in control of a Krakken. Ben 10: Omni-Force Dr. Animo is a villain in the show. He is the main villain of the episode, Heatblazed, Part 1. Ultra Ben: Heroes Unite In Ultra Ben, Animo originally is part of The Aggregor Force but later joins the Negative 5. Ben 10: The Omniwars Animo first appears in A Partner in Need to make an attempt to take over Revonnah. He is eventually defeated by Ben as Way Big. John Smith 10 Animo appears as a re-occuring villain. While he ususally appears on his own, with several mutated animals, he has been known to team up with others, in order to eliminate John. Animo succeeds in mutating the Earth, while John is dimension hopping, thanks to Phantom. He now follows Phantom to not be turned into a zombie, and serves as the referee of the War Games. However, after the death of Hex, he joins the heroes in stopping Phantom. Appearances *Grounded (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Voided (John Smith 10) *Things Change *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 *It's Not Easy Being Gwen (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 Christmas Special Galactic Battle *The Big Tick (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Inferno (John Smith 10) *Couples Retreat (John Smith 10) *Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10) *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) Phantom Watch *War Games Revived (first re-appearance) *The Second Round *The Third Round Part 1 *The Third Round Part 2 *The Fourth Round *Love and Hatred *Friendly Fight *The Fifth Round *The Sixth Round *7 Knights *Strength and Power *Despair *Ghost of a Battle *Before the Raid *Castle Maze *Swamp and Forest *Desert, Forest Edge and Plains *Forest and Colosseum *Darkness and Power *Fifth Battles *Army of Friends *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) *A New Hero (John Smith 10) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Dr. Animo appears as a scientist for Shinra. He is responsible for the creation of the fusion aliens, such as Echojaws, Stink Hazard and Articdrillo. Appearances *Break In *Cosmo Canyon *Weapon * Invasion of Midgar * The Mad Doctor * Ultimate Power (JSXFF) Powers and Abilities He has a machine to control animals and various living things. In the original series, he tended to rely on large quantities of mutated animal armies. A good example of this would be in the episode "Divided We Stand," when Animo had an endlessly-multiplying army of Lepidopterran-Splixson hybrids in his army. Apperances 'Chaturn 10: Fan Force ''' *The Power of the Beast *The Truth *Power of the Doctor (Death) Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Fusing Some Enemy Butt (first reappearance) *It's Not Easy Being Students Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse *Love Triangles (first reappearance) Ben 10: The Omniwars *A Partner in Need (first re-appearance) *An Osmosian and His Dog Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Canon Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Male Villains Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Deceased Characters Category:Kurt 10 Deceased Characters Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Villains Category:Rex 14 Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Chris 12 Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse (Ulti) Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Dactyl 10 (rebooted) Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Characters Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Villains